zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Affections Touching Across Dimensions/Chapter Summary
This page provides detailed summaries of each chapter of Affections Touching Across Dimensions. Summary Chapter 1: Career Day Soren narrates about his life as he meets up with his best friend, Shin Kazami and his little sisters, Shiori and Shizuka to walk to school. Shin and Soren talk about career day, with Shin's father, Shun Kazami coming in to demonstrate his ninja skills. Shin suddenly realizes the sensitivity of the topic of fathers as Soren has never met his. Soren brushes it off, but hopes of one day meeting his father. Chapter 2: I Need to Know Soren returns home from school and later that night at dinner, Soren asks his mother about his father. Sora tries to brush the question off, but Soren expresses that he believes he has a right to know. Sora yells at Soren, saying that he doesn't know what happened between them and she goes to her room, upset. Chapter 3: Thoughts at Midnight Soren sits at the couch, flipping through channels and learns from Leviathan, that his father greatly hurt Sora's feelings when they were together. Soren begs Lex to tell him about his father, but Lex replies that he should learn from his mother. Just as he is about to go to bed, he hears his mother come down with a photo album. He eavesdrops on her conversation with Plezira and learns that his father's name is Ren, while Sora cries over the photo. He manages to sneak back to his room with this new information. Chapter 4: Ren Krawler Sora finally agrees to tell Soren about his father. She hands him a photo of her and Ren, in his human form as she had never seen his Gundalian form. Soren shows the picture to his friends, who all agree that he should go and find his dad. Chapter 5: Departure After talking with his friends, Soren is convinced to travel to Gundalia to find his father. Lex and Nessie try to talk him out of it, knowing how much worry it will cause Sora. However, Lex concedes and decides to go with him, much to Soren's surprise, remarking that when Sora isn't around, Soren is his responsibility. Nessie decides to stay and look after Sora while they're gone. Soren and Lex meet up with his friends and Soren thanks Shizuka for letting him use Azreal. Thanks to Azreal's dimensional traveling abilities, Soren and Lex arrive on Gundalia. Chapter 6: New Friends Upon their arrival on Gundalia, Soren and Lex being scouring the streets for Ren Krawler. However, after hours of searching, Soren gives up and rests at a local park. He begins doubting he will ever find his father in such a big city and considers returning home before his mother even realizes he left. Before he can do anything else, Soren is ambushed by a young and 'overly friendly' girl named Floria Brown, who brings him to meet her two older brother Bruce and Izumi and Izumi's friends Zeke Surrow and Juliet Glenn. They become fast friends and offer Soren a place to stay for the night after his long day of searching. He joins them for dinner at Izumi's and is given a place to stay at Zeke's. Zeke mentions that they would help him find his dad, but they all have summer plans: Floria and Bruce are in a day camp, Izumi is taking summer courses and he and Juliet are counselors at an arts camp. Soren thanks them for their kindess and hospitality and leaves the next morning to keep searching for his dad, but not before Zeke gives him their cell numbers in case he needs to contact them. Chapter 7: The Tournament Soren learns of a Bakugan tournament where the winner gets a chance to battle against legendary war hero, Ren Krawler. But Soren doesn't have a Bakugan, so Lex offers himself to be Soren's partner and the two enter. Meanwhile, Ren has been in a slump and his friends Mason, Lena, Zenet and Jesse drag him to the tournament to hopefully cheer him up. He reluctantly agrees to stay after they reveal that the winner of the tournament gets to battle him. He spots Soren and Linehalt notes how much the two look alike before Ren's thoughts drift over to Sora. Chapter 8: Our First Battle Soren is surprised with a visit from Izzy, Zeke and Juliet, who are all shocked when he reveals he entered the tournament to find his dad, Ren Krawler. Meanwhile, Ren is equally shocked to see an Aquos Leviathan, but relents that it couldn't possibly be the same one as Sora's. Izzy, Zeke and Juliet arrive and inform their parents of what they just learned, but keep it from Ren. In the final match up, Soren loses to Ren, but Soren reveals himself to be Ren's son and Lex decides it would be better to continue this conversation in private. Chapter 9: Fourteen Years At Ren's apartment, he and his friends are all shocked to discover that Ren has a son. While the others doubt Soren's claim, Ren believes him, as their resemblance is uncanny and Soren has Sora's blue eyes. Linehalt bonds with Soren, learning more about him, when Ren comes into the room and asks in an awkward conversation if Sora knows he is here. Soren replies that she doesn't and gives Ren their home phone number so he can call her before going to the guest room. Chapter 10: The Phone Call Back on Earth, Sora is freaking out following Soren's disappearance and is comforted by Ayden. Azreal then reveals that he helped send Soren to Gundalia and Sora realizes he went to find Ren. Later that night, Sora receives a phone call from Ren and is unsure how she feels about speaking to him again after fourteen years. Ren on the other hand, is even more unsure how to handle the situation and asks why she never told him about Soren. Sora angrily replies that he was one of the bad guys and she never had any means of contacting him. Ren asks if he should send Soran back home to her, but she declines, noting that Soren went to a lot of trouble to get to Gundalia and since it is already summer, he can stay. Chapter 11: Bonding Ren awkwardly tries to bond with his son, but Lillith's return may threaten Soren's goal of getting his parents back together. Category:Chapter Summary Category:A to Z